


Spread

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Slight Dom Sex, Smut, Spanking, spreader bar, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Spread

You felt numb as you walked into the motel room after another long drive and exhausting hunt. Six days on the road and everything was starting to blur together. The only reason you even knew you were in Ohio was because Sam mentioned it at dinner. You were tired and all you wanted to do was to curl up in your lover’s arms and sleep. 

After a quick shower you picked up your phone but there were no missed calls or messages. You bit your lip, wondering how long he was going to stay mad at you. Scrolling through you contacts to his name you sent a two word text. _I’m sorry._

“How sorry are you Kitten?” You turned at the sound of his voice and saw him leaning against the dresser. Standing up, you started across the room only to stop when he raised his hand up. “No.”

“Crowley?”

“I asked you how sorry?” he said. With a snap of his fingers a full glass of Craig appeared in his hand and he took a sip.

“Crowley, please….” you said softly, wanting to feel his embrace.

“You’ve been bad Y/N.”

With those four words you felt your breath become heavy and your heart leapt with joy.  _You weren’t going to lose him._   You slowly licked your lips. “I have.”

“You have what?”

“I have been bad sir,” you returned, rubbing your thighs together in anticipation.

Of course Crowley noticed the small movement and raised his eyebrow. “Sit down on the edge of the bed now.” You immediately sat down as he watched you.  “Regrettably we are in this nasty little hotel room in….”

“Ohio,” you filled in.

“Yes, Ohio. So I must improvise,” he said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.  Walking around the bed, Crowley couldn’t help but admire the view as a spreader bar held your feet wide apart and your hands were bound with silk ties to the headboard. “This will do.”

Yanking his tie off, he quickly tied it around your head and you shivered from the chilly air on your suddenly naked skin and the anticipation of what was to come. A moan fell from your lips, aroused at the thought of what he was going to do to you as you listened to Crowley stalk around the bed, surveying you bare body from every angle.

“Sir?” you breathed but received no response. He continued stalking around your splayed form, his footsteps the only sound in the room. “Sir, please…” you moaned. 

“Quiet,” he snapped before taking a sip from the glass in his hand. “I’ll tell you when I want to hear your voice. For now, you just think about what you’ve done and squirm.”

You heard his footsteps recede slightly but you knew he hadn’t left the room. “Please, sir, come back.”

He crossed the small room quickly and grabbed a fistful of hair. “You are taking my orders, not the other way around. Silence!” He pulled briefly before releasing.

Crowley finished the contents of his glass and took a deep breath before approaching you slowly. He cleared his throat. "Now, I want you to tell me exactly why you are here.“

You panted, you heartbeat quickened as you acknowledged his order. "Sir, I-I-I’m here to…..” you cut off as his fingers met the flesh of your right breast.

He inhaled. “Yes? Go on.”

You struggled to focus as he zeroed in on you nipple. “….to obey your orders.”

"Kitten, you’re in luck tonight,” he breathed, clamping you nipple with his fingers. He smiled slightly at the power you had granted him. The metal clasps clanged against the spreader bar as you bucked violently at his touch. “Now I am going to untie your arms. You will swing your legs to the right, plant your feet on the floor, and place your hands at your side until further instructed.”

“Yes, sir,” you replied. Goosebumps rose on your skin as he traced a hand up to you right wrist, releasing it before freeing the left. You swung you spread open feet to the right and placed your hands on the bed as instructed.

He moved to stand directly in front of you. “Undress me.”

Blindly, you reached forward, finding his thighs. You wanted to reach between them and cup his cock, but held back. Instead you glided your hands up past his hips and chest, feeling for the highest button of his shirt. Slowly, you unbuttoned your way down his chest. When you reached the last button, you leaned forward and freed it with you teeth.

His breath quickened, and you stifled at giggle. Grasping for the back of your head, he said gruffly, “Do that again with the button and the zipper of my slacks.”

He pushed you nose into the waistband of his trousers and you went to work undoing the button, it took a few minutes but you finally freed it. You made quick work of the zipper and his pants fell to his feet.

He pressed his cock against your face, until only the thin layer of cotton between you. Nosing you way to the opening in his boxers, you inhaled his scent and quivered with anticipation. Just as you darted you tongue out for your first taste, he pulled away. “I did not say you could touch. Now lay back and keep your feet on the floor.”

You fell back onto the bed, letting your hands drop to you side. “Put them above your head,” he ordered, and you lifted your hands without hesitation.

"No matter what I do, do not move your hands. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” you muttered.

You could hear him finish undressing. “Where should I touch you?” he asked.

“Everywhere please sir. Just touch me,” you begged him.

Crowley advanced upon you until he stood between you spread knees. “Tell me where.”

“Between my legs. Please touch me there sir,” you gasped.

"What, there?” he teased, placing a finger on the inside of you right knee.

You moaned, “No, sir, much higher.”

“Be more specific,” he challenged.

“My pussy, sir! Please touch me there. Pet me.”

"That’s more like it,” he said, lowering himself to you side. His lips met you ear as he whispered, “Beg me.”

You turned your blindfolded face toward him and whispered, “Please bury your fingers in me now my king.”

He kissed you roughly as he slid two fingers inside your soaked sex. You inhaled violently, thrusting up against his hand as much as you could.

Crowley used his free hand to grab a fistful of your hair and pull your head back. “What will you do to get my hard cock inside you?”

You bit you lip, unable to form words as he pulled his fingers away from you. “Sit up,” he said, pushing at the nape of you neck until you were sitting on the edge of the bed again.

“On your knees.” You fell forward to the floor on your knees, his hand still holding you hair firmly. Your mouth was open, gasping for breath and he pushed his hard cock against your lips. “Suck,” he commanded.  With a steady rhythm you began to make love to him with your mouth. 

His breathing grew shallow as you sucked him towards orgasm, his grip tightening on you hair. You could feel he was on the edge of exploding when he pulled you head back. “Not so fast, slave,” he breathed, “You won’t get me off so easily.”

He watched as you sat up straight. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you Y/N?“ he twisted you head back roughly.

"Yes sir.” At his direction you pivoted on your knees. Now the bed was to your left.

He sat down on the bed, changing his grip on you hair. “Tell me what you’ve done.”

You frowned. “Crowley?” _Did he really want to bring this up again?_

“Tell me,” he demanded, wrenching your hair so hard it hurt.

“I admitted I found Lucifer’s wings sexy,” you whispered, tears burning your eyes.  The comment had been harmless. When Crowley told you and the Winchesters about Lucifer’s taking over hell and he mentioned the shadow of his wings you announced you found the shadow wings sexy before realizing how Crowley would take it.

His grip tightened. “Am I not enough for you Kitten?”

“You are Crowley,” you cried, reaching for his hand. "I would never touch the angel or anyone else. You are everything I want and need. Sir.”

“Prove it,” he said, relinquishing his hold on your hair.  "Stand and bend over the bed. Display your ass for punishment.“

You hastily complied, the spreader bar hindering you only slightly. He stood to the left and rubbed his hands together, stroking his rock hard cock a few times at the view. "You will count out loud and thank me for each strike.”

 _Smack_. You jumped with shock at the first blow. "Thank you, sir!” you muttered into the motel comforter.

“I said count Y/N,” he said, his hand resting on your ass.

"One, thank you sir.”

 _Smack._ "Two. Thank you, sir.”

 _Smack._ “Three. Thank you, sir.”

He rubbed his hand in a circle over your ass as it began to redden before bringing his hand down again and again until you had counted to ten.

Stepping back, he grabbed the spreader bar and lifted it so your legs were spread in the air and your pelvis was flat on the bed.  He quickly stepped into the triangle made by the bar and your legs. When he released the bar, it fell to the floor and you collapsed upon the bed.

Crowley wasted no time as he knelt between your legs.  You could feel his hard cock prodding at you inner thigh and he placed a steadying hand on you lower back. “Don’t move Y/N. This is mine. Do you understand? Not Lucifer’s. Mine.”

Then he pushed into you. You cried out, your eyes closed under the blindfold while he pulled out slightly just to push back in. Over and over he pushed into you. When you began to tremble, the warning of an orgasm close at hand, he grabbed your shoulder. “Thank me.”

You came, pulsing hard around him as your body trembled. “Thank you, sir. Crowley. Oh fuck.”

While you came down from your orgasm, he pulled out of you, stepping back enough to clear you spreader bar.  He guided you over onto you back and reached up to remove your blindfold before kneeling over you and pushing into you again. You lifted the spreader bar by bending up your knees and the new angle allowed him to enter you more deeply. You set the bar at his ass so with each thrust the bar dug into him, driving him further into you.

You came again, shuddering around him.  With a cry Crowley came with you, ropes of hot cum coating your insides as he pushed as deep into you as he could. He continued to thrust until he grew soft, finally slipping from your sex. 

With a snap of his fingers the bar was gone and he helped shift you so you were fully on the bed.  Placing a gentle kiss against your lips he pulled back. “You are mine.”

You cupped his cheeks in your hands. “I am yours Crowley.”

 


End file.
